


Foxy Lady and Bird Brain

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Miraculous [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, jack and elsa are shipped as brotp, no romance between them, original kwami character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind





	Foxy Lady and Bird Brain

With a hiss, Merida slams the door in anger; separating herself from her mother. Her wild curls bounce from her haughty movements as she hurries to her window and opens it. Like many other times before, Merida grabs her tote bag and scales down the side of her house until she safely reached the ground, her family none the wiser. She’d been doing this since she was 7. Heights were the least of her worries. All she cared about was getting away and getting out of that blasted house. Cautiously looking both ways she runs and escapes down the street. Coming upon an intersection she’s forced to wait, tapping her foot impatiently at the heavy flow of traffic. Her mind still on the events that had led up to her escape she broods silently, but she’s not so unaware that she doesn’t catch the little kid who has fallen off the sidewalk and onto the crosswalk, in the way of speeding cars that are in a hurry to get to their destination that running over a small child is simply a casualty. Quickly, Merida rushes onto the crosswalk, eyes darting toward an oncoming slew of cars and pulls the kid up by the arm and slings her onto her shoulder like she does with her own brothers, making it just in time to feel the gust of wind on her back as the car speeds carelessly, letting out a loud honk to show the driver’s irritation.  
“Honk honk to you too buddy!” She yells at the driver who is already far away. Merida carefully places the child down. “Are you okay?”  
“Y-Yeah.” She timidly answers.  
“You need to be more careful. Okay?” When the kid nods Merida straightens up. “Where’s your momma?”  
“Across the street. . .”  
“Why aren’t you with her?”  
She listens patiently as the child tells her. Once the crossing light gives the okay, Merida holds the little girl’s hand and helps her across the street, bringing her back to her mother who had saw the whole exchange and thanked her profusely. Merida watches them walk off hand in hand. Her footsteps were heavier as she made her way to Blue Wisp Cafe. Sitting in the far back her friend awaited her arrival with warm tea and open ears.  
“What happened this time in the house of Dunbroch?” Hiccup lightly teased and took a bite from his almost finished bear claw, licking his lips at the sweet icing that smeared against them.  
Merida sits down with a groan and takes the tea that Hiccup offered to her. He knew the drill. They had been friends since they were 3 years old after all. Hiccup knew the friction between Merida and her overbearing mother. Hell, Merida knew that Hiccup’s own relationship with his dad was even more strained. It made their bond that much closer.  
“I’m so tired of fighting with her Hic about the same things over and over again.” Merida holds her head up with her hand. “But things won’t change. She won’t change.”  
“I know.” Hiccup sadly murmurs. “They won’t ever change. They don’t see how miserable we are when they push their ideologies onto us of how they want us to be or who to be. I’m tired too.”  
“You try to be what your dad wants you to be.” she points out. “That’s what’s making you tired. Just stop. It’s not working. I like you when you’re not making a fool of yourself trying to be someone you’re not. I like when you’re just you. . . making a fool of yourself. . .” Her cup is carefully set down despite Merida wanted to smash it out of anger. “Things have got to change! Things will change if we take our fate into our own hands!”  
“How exactly do we do that? We’re just kids.”  
“We’re 16!”  
“Again, just kids.”  
“We’ll figure out a way.”

 

 

After another two hours Merida bid farewell to Hiccup and went back to her house. A new fire sustained her and gave her enough energy to make it through another day.  
The next morning, right as she set one foot out the door to go to school she finds a small box waiting on her doorstep. Bending down she lifts up the small box and opens it. Inside on a scarlet cushion was a small pendant shaped like a fox tail. Pulling at the pendant she discovered it was a necklace.  
“Who is this for?”  
“Merida! Quite dawdling! You’ll be late for school.”  
With a growl, Merida shoves the box into her bag and hops off of her porch. Anything to get away from her mother. She was glad to go to school.

 

“Oi, would ya stop staring at her like that. Have some shame.” Merida closes her locker and rolls her eyes at her brunette best friend who stared at a certain blonde with a love struck expression.  
“I can’t help it. She’s so amazing.”  
“She’d probably kick your butt too if she caught you staring at her.” Bumping him on the shoulder she adds “I’ll see you in class.”  
“Where’re you going?”  
“Ladies room.”  
Inside the restroom she opens up her bag and retrieves the necklace from within the box. In front of the wide mirror she puts it on. There’s a bright flash of light that makes her squint, but it’s soon gone revealing a fox-like creature floating before her. Merida reels back, bumping into the empty stalls.  
“What the-”  
“Pretty cool huh?” It purrs with a smug smile, hovering over to Merida. “Oooh I love your hair Red!”  
“Wh-What the hell are you?!” she sputters and swats at it.  
“I’m a kwami. To be more specific, your kwami. You can call me Shu.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack looks up from his phone when he hears a shriek and items fall to the ground.  
“Oh no! Please- Don’t step on that! Please wait!” A woman with short brown hair is kneeling on the ground trying to pick up her belongings that had fallen out of her bag. Her bangs are dyed yellow, green, and blue, hanging over her eyes as she tries to collect her things but people keep walking by and consequently step on them.  
Rushing over to her he snaps at the ignorant people who are too focused on themselves to care about helping her. “HEY! Watch where you’re going! Can’t you see you stepped on that?!”  
She looks up at her hero with oddly hued lavender eyes and meet his brown ones as he flashes her a smile. He helps her pick up her items then bids her farewell.  
“Shoot. I’m almost late for school!”

 

 

“That was a close one.” Elsa giggles when she sees a haggard looking Jack rush into class. His mahogany locks even more messy. Breathlessly, he sits next to her and slouches in his chair.  
He wheezes out an excuse that Elsa only half listens to. She shakes her head.  
“Whatever it was at least you made it on time for once. Lucky for you Mr. Bunnymund seems to be running late too.” She opens her notebook to retrieve the homework that had been assigned yesterday.  
“Ah damn. I knew I forgot something.” Jack groaned and ran his hands over his face. “I’m a mess today.”  
The door to their class opens again, Mr. Bunnymund rushes in making the rest of the class quiet down. He sets down a large stack of papers onto his desk and looks at the students with exhausted eyes. “Alright you ankle biters. Take out last night’s homework and pass it up to the front. After you do that get ready for a pop quiz.”  
There’s a collective groan through the room as each student opens their bag or folder to retrieve their homework. In Jack’s case he shrank into his seat. Bunnymund noticed this and scowls menacingly.  
“No homework again Frost?”  
“I forgot it. . .” He mumbles.  
He clicks his tongue and moves to collect the homework.  
Jack turn to Elsa and whispers “Why does that guy hate me?”  
“Maybe because you talk during lectures and are always late to class.”  
“. . . Good point.”

 

*

 

“I’m home!” Jack calls out as he opens the door to his small house. His sister looks up from the tv, smiling at her brother. “Where’s mom?”  
“Grocery shopping.” Sarah gets up from the couch and goes over to him, hiding something behind her back. A taunting grin on her face.  
“What?”  
“You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend~” she sings.  
“I don’t have a girlfriend. What’re you talking about?” He puts his backpack down on the ground, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
“A girl came over today and told me to give this to you!” Holding out a small box, Sarah pulls it away when Jack tries to grab it from her. “Who is she?”  
“I don’t know who you’re talking about!” Jack finds an opening and starts viciously tickling her exposed sides. She squeals out in desperate laughter, conceding defeat and handing over the box to her brother. Retreating back into the living room and leaving her brother to go up to his room.  
Closing the door he unclasps the latch on the box and lifts up the lid. A bright light shoots out from the box.  
“What the. . .” He drops the box.  
“Hey! Be more careful with that!” A small voice scolds him. Sapphire toned, the creature staring at him has large eyes, three feathers stick out of it’s round head. A red dot situated on it’s forehead. “Nice to meet you master. My name is Kiaan. I’m your kwami from now on.”  
“AH! It talks!” Surprised Jack stumbles back in alarm.  
“I know you’re probably scared, but don’t be!” Kiaan continued. “I give you powers.”  
“Powers?”  
Kiaan nods and floats down to where the box had fell open to reveal a peacock shaped brooch. “See, when you put this brooch on and say ‘Transform me’ you turn into a superhero.”  


Cautiously he moves toward the brooch and picks it up. Examining it thoroughly. “This turns me into a superhero?"

“That’s correct. Just say the magic words!”

The whole situation was suspicious. Jack had to literally pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. When pain jolted through him he was sure this was real. The ‘kwami’ in front of him was real. He carefully pins the brooch to his sweater. Listening intently as the blue creature gives him instructions on his new powers.

Taking a deep breath Jack finally says “Transform me.”


End file.
